Ayames Schicksal
'Allgemeine Info:' Ayames Schicksal (eng. Ayames Fate) ist eine Kurzgeschichte über das/die Hauskätzchen/Schülerin. Sie ist ein Special zum zweiten Band der ersten Staffel Mysterious Waves von Lovely Shadow (mir). Darin spricht Ayame, eine Schülerin aus dem WellenClan und ehemaliges Hauskätzchen über ihren Wunsch, den Clans beizutreten. Die Geschichte besteht aus zwei Teilen, Einem kurzen Interview und dem Hauptteil, der etwas länger geht. 'Interview:' Frage (Im folgenden F): Was hat dich an den Clans so fasziniert? Ayame (Im folgenden A): Ich fand es wunderbar, wie sie sich gegenseitig geholfen haben und den schwächeren unter die Arme gegriffen haben. Natürlich fand ich es auch spannend, wie sie so jagen und kämpfen konnten! F: Du wurdest von Sandfuß aufgezogen, richtig? Hast du ein gutes Verhältnis zu hier? A: Ja, natürlich! Sie ist für mich wie eine richtige Mutter und behandelt mich auch wie ihr eigenes Junges! F: Fühlst du dich auch wie die Schwester von ihren Jungen? A: Ja, so kommt es mir oft vor! Natürlich ist es schwer für die anderen Jungen, aber sie behandeln mich auch wie sie es mit einer echten Schwester machen würden. F: Gibt es für dich eine beste Freundin im Clan? Und hast du jemanden den du gar nicht magst? A: *überlegt lange* Ja, mit Lavajunges, bzw. Lavapfote verstehe ich mich sehr gut! Wen ich nicht mag? Felspfote, bzw. Felsenpelz kann ich nicht sehr gut leiden. Aber er wird in Travel of the Waves ... Wie soll ich sagen? Besiegt? *schnurrt* F: Nun wieder zu deinem Wunsch: Würdest du dir jetzt wieder wünschen, bei Zweibeinern zu leben? Oder bist du immer noch mit deiner Entscheidung zufrieden? A: Klar, es ist hart, immer Beute zu fangen und dann auch ab und zu mit leerem Magen schlafen zu gehen! Aber ich bereue meine Entscheidung nicht, ich weiß, das dies mein Schicksal ist! Deshalb wünsche ich mir auch nichts sehnlicher als hier im WellenClan zu bleiben! *schnurrt* F: Jetzt die letzte Frage: Achtung, Spoiler! Wirst du in den Wave-Büchern noch die große Liebe treffen und Junge haben? A: *schnurrt* Ja, aber wir können wahrscheinlich erst in den nächsten Staffeln mit Nachwuchs rechnen! *schnurrt* Aber die große Liebe werde ich schon eher treffen! *schmunzelt* 'Hauptteil: Ayames Wunsch' Ayame saß auf den weißen Holzzaun am Rande ihres Häuschens. Es dämmerte bereits, doch die junge Kötzin starrte unentbehrlich immer weiter auf einen bestimmten Punkt im Wald. Ayame sprang hinab und landete sanft auf dem nassen Waldboden. Sie fixierte noch immer den näher kommenden Punkt zwischen den Bäumen, der inzwischen fast den Zaun erreicht hatte. Ayame schnüffelte in der Luft herum. Katzen! Das junge Hauskätzchen wich zurück, als sie einen anmutigen, braunen Kater mit dunklen Ohren und weitere, dunkelbraun getigerte Kätzin mit einem dicken Tabbyfell erkannte. Die Katzen neigten höflich den Kopf und traten dann ein Stück vor. Ayame fauchte und sprang zurück auf den Zaun, legte den Schwanz um ihren Körper und leckte sich die Pfote. Doch der braune Kater blickte gelassen auf das kleine Häuschen vor dem die Katzen saßen. Er musterte es ganz genau und fing schließlich mit rauer Stimme an zu sprechen: "Sei gegrüßt, Ayame! Wir hatten gehofft, dich hier zu treffen!" Das Hauskätzchen kniff die Augen misstrauisch zu Schlitzen zusammen. Sie schien den Katze aus dem Wald nicht zu trauen. "Wer seid ihr? Ich kenne euch nicht!" miaute Ayame, schnupperte eifrig und redete aufgebracht weiter: "Und woher kennt ihr meinen Namen? Ihr seid nicht von hier..." Die fremd eKätzin nickte und ergriff das Wort: "Ganz recht. Mein Name ist Fliedersee, ich bin eine Kriegerin des WellenClans. Dies ist mein Anführer, Spatzenstern." Fliedersee neigte den Kopf und drehte sich langsam um. Doch Ayame war das nicht genug. "Wartet! Ich will mehr wissen!" jaulte sie wütend und sprang wieder vom Zaun. Sie wollte den Katzen hinterher rennen, doch diese lösten sich langsam in Luft auf. Das letzte was Ayame verstehen konnte, war: "Keine Sorge, Liebe Ayame! Wir werden dich weiterhin willkommen heißen! Folge dem Geruch der Wellen...!" Plötzlich wachte Ayame auf. Sie war schweißgebadet und lag in ihrem kleinen Körbchen. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Doch eins wusste sie: Ayame war eine WellenClan-Katze! Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten